Zhane
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Psycho Silver |shadeofcolor = Silver }} "No more clownin' around, Power Silver!" Zhane is the original Silver Ranger, '''and the sixth member of the Space Rangers.' He also took on the identity of '''Psycho Silver' of the Psycho Rangers '''for a brief time. Retroactively, he is also referred to as '''Silver Space Ranger or In Space Silver Ranger- variations on his in-show labels, though the latter is more in reference to the show itself than a proper label. History Zhane was born a human on the planet KO-35, along with Andros and his sister Karone. The three were adept in telekinesis. Zhane was the best friend of Andros and he was, at times, the only one who could make Andros smile or laugh. When the two became Power Rangers, it was a dream come true for both of them. As the Silver Space Ranger, Zhane and Andros were in another battle against evil forces. Dark Specter launched attack after attack on KO-35. In the midst of the battle, Zhane saw that Andros was in trouble when he was engaging with a red statue monster (which was a red recolored version of Ghoulum from Big Bad Beetleborgs). Without a second thought for himself, Zhane leaped in front of Andros and took the blow that the monster was about to do on Andros. Zhane was badly injured and Andros placed him in a cryogenic tube in a hidden compartment in the Astro Megaship. For two whole years, Andros had watched over his friend hoping for any sign of him awakening. After crash-landing on Kadix and attacked by scavengers, Zhane had awakened from his deep freeze and fought with the Rangers. Zhane proved himself a valuable asset early on, when he defeated Ecliptor single-handedly, a feat that all the other five Rangers - even working together - struggled in doing. Ashley was interested in telekinesis and Zhane was happy to try and teach her how to focus her thoughts. However, they were watched by Andros, who suspected Zhane of stealing her away from him. Zhane convinced him that they were just friends, and then Zhane leaped into battle and saved his friends. However, during the number of battles he's had, he would always demorph unexpectedly. Zhane knew he needed some help, but was still reluctant to tell the other Rangers. He found Alpha 6 and told him his problems. Cassie and Andros had overheard their conversation and thought that he was dying, they told the others and they decided to be more helpful and needful to him. Much to his amusement, Zhane realized what the other Rangers thought and couldn't resist playing along. Zhane found out that the reason he couldn't stay morphed long is because while he was in the cryogenic tube, his Ranger energy was "leaking", he needed to recharge his powers, he found an electric storm and went there, getting his Digimorpher recharged back to full maximum power. He relished being back in the action and helped his friends. On the return to the ship, Zhane hadn't realized that his friends had found out they had been tricked. They still fussed over him, when he entered a room, but it was with more vigor than before. He admitted to the joke and soon found himself surrounded with cleaning supplies. After saving Astronema from one her own monsters, Zhane tended to her needs in a marsh. Once she awakened, Zhane had her taste a roasted marshmallow. Seeing a smile on her face lightened Zhane's day. Astronema left with a quick "thank you", reminding him that they were enemies now and forever. Zhane realized that he had a romantic interest in the Princess of Darkness, as she was interested in the Silver Ranger in return. Zhane received a note from Astronema saying she wanted to meet him at the campfire. Zhane was excited and raced back to the Astro Megaship to get ready for his date. However, he was called into duty to stop Horrorbull and later went to see Astronema. Until he got there, Zhane was very late, which Astronema was really angry for - so angry, she blasted him. She said that she never wanted to see him again. Zhane was devastated. He stood there torched and defeated. The other Rangers tried to get Zhane to talk to them, but Zhane could hardly tell them that his heart had been broken by the Princess of Evil. As time passed, Zhane recovered from his encounter with Astronema. He still cared for her, but he got on with his life. Andros and Zhane discovered the rebels of KO-35, whom were hiding out from Dark Specter. Zhane stayed behind with the Rebels. Zhane eventually returned to help the Rangers stop an asteroid with his new Mega Winger. When this mission was completed, he joined the others back on the Astro Megaship. He was told that Astronema was actually Andros' missing sister, Karone. Zhane had admitted that he went on a date with her as Astronema, giving them both hope that one day they can help Karone. Zhane continued to return and offer his help as much as possible. He helped the Rangers with their various battles and eventual defeat of the Psycho Rangers, even going as far as to disguise himself as Psycho Silver while his teammates were all Blue Rangers. Dark Specter launched a full scale attack on the Universe. While Andros went to the Dark Fortress to take on his sister, Zhane led the other Rangers in the battle on Earth. The Rangers, with the help of the citizens of Angel Grove, never gave up and continued to defend Earth. As they were battling, Zordon's wave of energy demorphed the Rangers and destroyed all of the villains on Earth. Zhane and the Rangers returned to KO-35 to help the refugees settle in and returned to Earth to lead a new life. Zhane's whereabouts are unknown due to the fact that he didn't show up with his teammates to help the Galaxy Power Rangers battle the Psycho Rangers again. It's assumed that he's still on Earth leading a new life while protecting it from other threats. Legacy of Power Zhane was featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Zhane returned with his fellow Space Rangers as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Powers and Abilities *'Telekinesis': Zhane often moved objects with his mind, just as his friend Andros. Video game appearances Power Rangers Legacy Wars The Silver Space Ranger is among the Rangers who feature in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Silver Ranger Appearances:'''PRIS Episodes 20-24, 30-31, 33-36, 39-43 - Psycho Silver= '''Arsenal *Psycho Silverizer This Form is Exclusive to Power Rangers in Space Episode 34 - Psycho Red= This Form is Exclusive to Power Rangers in Space Episode 36 }} Legendary Ranger Devices - Dino Charger= The Silver Space Ranger is one of the Rangers that represent the Space Rangers for the In Space Dino Charger, released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. In Space's case, it featured the Red Space Ranger, the Silver Space Ranger, the Astro Megazord, and the In Space title. This Charger was paired with the Lightspeed Rescue Dino Charger. }} Notes *Zhane is the first 6th Ranger to have a Ranger suit that closely matched that of the five main Rangers, as well as the first 6th Ranger not to have additional armor (e.g. Tommy's Green Ranger Dragon Shield). This aesthetic wouldn't be followed until Eric Myers in Time Force, Merrick Baliton in Wild Force, Sam in S.P.D., Antonio Garcia in Samurai/Super Samurai, and Orion in Super Megaforce. *Zhane is the first Silver Ranger in Power Rangers history which he shares with Yuusaku/MegaSilver, his Super Sentai counterpart being the first Silver Ranger in Super Sentai history. *Zhane is the first 6th Ranger to be an ally of the Ranger team without being a lone Ranger. *The reason Zhane was not in Lost Galaxy team-up was because his actor, Justin Nimmo, was not available. **Coincidentally, Zhane's Sentai counterpart did not appear for the Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger crossover as well. *Zhane's Japanese dub voice was Masaya Matsukaze, who played Shun Namiki (MegaBlue) in Megaranger. *He is a playable character in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. *Has been said by a monster to Astronema that the Silver Ranger is one of the strongest Rangers in the universe. *Zhane is the last Ranger to be introduced in the Zordon Era. *Zhane, alongside Andros are the only known major Zordon era’s non-Blue Rangers and the last Rangers of their era who never have get replaced in all episodes of their home entry, nor part of the next Ranger series’ team(s), with their closest predecessors being the Blue Rangers Billy Cranston (in Mighty Morphin only) and Justin Stewart (in Turbo only). Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also References Category:Space Rangers Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Aliens Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Rivals